


Just Another Day

by TheLazerBeam



Series: The World of Marin Dupain-Cheng [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Genderbending, I didn't put all of the pairings in the relationships because that's too much work, I do what I want :(, I don't need to know how to tag, I like my tag skills haha, It's everyone loving Marin basically, Juleka and Rose aren't in this, M/M, Male Alix Kubdel, Male Alya Césaire, Male Chloé Bourgeois, Male Kagami Tsurugi, Male Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Male Sabrina Raincomprix, Male names for the girls are inside, Most people would probably look for Adrien/Marin anyway, Oh Master Fu/Marin is not in this lmao, Platonic Relationships, They will be in the next ones its a promise, just platonic between them, neither is Ivan, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLazerBeam/pseuds/TheLazerBeam
Summary: Marin walked inside of the room, planning to sit next to Luka, but he was pulled over by Kagami. “You don’t want to sit there do you? Sit by me instead.”Marin glanced up at the Tsurugi heir and blinked. “Okay, uhm, but there’s no more seats over here-”Kagami turned to Kim and glared. “Monkey! Get up so Marin can sit down.”Kim rose up and glared back. “And let you sit with him all by yourself? No way dude! You should move, you’d probably molest him or something.”“Wasn’t it you who touched my ass on ‘accident’ the other day?” Marin mumbled.And then it was an all out war.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/ Male Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marin Dupain-Cheng, Everyone/Marin Dupain-Cheng
Series: The World of Marin Dupain-Cheng [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807996
Comments: 9
Kudos: 190





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe boye, back at it again with the Miraculous fandom. Here's the girls name gender switched, I didn't bother to change Kagami's or Alix's cos they are good for both genders.
> 
> Marinette -> Marin  
> Alya -> Alan  
> Chloe -> Chris  
> Sabrina -> Stephen  
> Myléne -> Miren
> 
> And yes, I made Sabrina the holder of the dog miraculous, she pretty much fits the bill to be honest, I'm not sure who's gonna be the owner in the future but maybe my future stories will be updated if it's not her. But it don't matter, this is an AU anyway :)

The first time they saw him was on tv, the cameraman had managed to get amazing footage of the courageous, but tiny being, zipping from rooftop to rooftop all the while chasing down a villain. It was as if he knew the rooftops of Paris like the back of his hand. His yoyo gripped onto every pole, every single flip and dip he did in the air was amazing and new. In a matter of minutes, the villain was taken down and sent to safety.

It was exciting. And for these high schoolers, it was the start of something different. They didn't know at the time, but they felt it in their gut. Something big was going to happen, but whether it was a good or bad thing, they didn't know. 

* * *

The group of friends had been walking to the movie theaters when someone had been akumatized. This was the second time they saw him, and Adrien had gone missing. But beside Ladybug stood a new superhero. Cat Noir. 

He wasn't as flashy as Ladybug, but that didn't matter. He was sleek and precise. He blended in with the shadows and knew at the right moment when to pounce and when to retreat. If Ladybug was the light...then Cat Noir was the shadow. They worked together as a team, and Cat Noir seemed to fill in some places Ladybug couldn't. It was a good thing they supposed. They just wished they could be the ones fighting by Ladybugs side. But, maybe some things weren't meant to be. 

* * *

Adrien was over the fucking roof. Literally. With Ladybug. All of his life Adrien had been a prince stuck inside of his castle, and now he was outside saving the day; at best, he’d become a famous model when he grew up, but living the life of a superhero provided much more excitement and adventure. 

Up close, their city’s protector really looked beautiful, but it seemed he was a hard bug to catch. But hey, he had all the time in the world to win his Bugaboo over.

And damn did he look good in black.

* * *

Adrien was not a happy kitty. He recognized that fucking voice anywhere. Alan fucking Césaire, damn annoying fox. He loved Ladybug with a fierce passion, and he could see it in Alan’s eyes too. Touching all over Ladybug like they were _together,_ absolutely disgusting. When Ladybug took off, Alan tugged him into an alleyway and pushed him against the wall. “What a surprise eh Adrien? You’re not getting him all to yourself this time.”

Adrien stared into those once warm brown eyes that turned cold and narrowed his own eyes. “I could say the same to you _Reno Rouge_.” The name was like poison as he spits it out, “You’re just a temporary holder of the Fox Miraculous, you’ll have to give it up once your job is done, don’t get so cocky. Hopefully, Ladybug won’t need you again.”

Alan grit his teeth and pushed his flute against the others’ throat. “Oh he will, and when he does, I’ll be there waiting for him.” He released the flute from his classmate’s throat and stepped back. A smile soon crept up his face. “Oh yeah, are you able to come to the movies this Saturday? Most of the gang is coming and they wanted me to ask you.”  
  
Adrien unhooked his staff and extended it. “Are we seeing that new romcom? If so, tell them I won’t be able to make it.” 

Alan put his flute behind him. “Nah, it's the new action one, so, are you there?”

Adrien gave a cat-like grin. “Sure.”

* * *

His teammates were weird, really weird. Marin watched as they pushed and shoved on Master Fu’s couch. Surprisingly, Master Fu had his own home theatre. Everyone squished in the room and sat together, planning to review the plan to infiltrate Hawkmoth and take him out once and for all. He watched their newest member, Stephen, push a grinning Cat Noir out of his face and retreat back to Chris. 

_‘Like a loyal dog_.’ he mused. 

He walked inside of the room, planning to sit next to Luka, but he was pulled over by Kagami. “You don’t want to sit there do you? Sit by me instead.” 

Marin glanced up at the Tsurugi heir and blinked. “Okay, uhm, but there’s no more seats over here-”

Kagami turned to Kim and glared. “Monkey! Get up so Marin can sit down.”

Kim rose up and glared back. “And let you sit with him all by yourself? No way dude! _You_ should move, you’d probably molest him or something.” 

“Wasn’t it you who touched my ass on ‘accident’ the other day?” Marin mumbled. 

His words went unheard as the two continued to fight above him. From across the room Alix piped in, “Both of you need to shut up, you’re annoying. Marin would probably get molested by both of you...he should sit by me.”

Max fixed his glasses on his nose and snorted. “There’s a 99.9% chance all three of you would molest him if he sat next to one of you.” 

Kim’s eye twitched. “And you?”

Max was quiet for a while, then said quietly, “Same percentage…”

“As expected, none of you are trustable, sit with me Marin! I’ll protect you!”

Max side-eyed him as well. “Protect him from what? You’d touch him as well.” 

Nino flushed and tried to deny it.

Adrien frowned. “All of these people after my bugaboo! Get your own!”

“I do have my own.” Kagami added. “It’s just you all want him as well.”

Miren nodded in agreement. “Marin is mine, the rest of you should scram.”

And then it was an all out war. 

Chris turned over and looked at Marin. “So who are you going to sit next to pretty bug?

Marin huffed and sat next to Master Fu who had been watching with a small smile. “Quite the attraction aren’t you?”

Marin sighed.

Just another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if there are any mistakes, I run some stuff through Grammarly but it's not perfect. There needs to be more Marin in the world, I would be ever so thankful is some people could contribute to it :) Also it's not really important, but Marin is the bottom, and will be in future fics :))


End file.
